marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Midbus
"Sense is for the weak!" Midbus 'in ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story '''Midbus is one of the prime antagonists of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. He is Fawful's highest ranked minion. History When Bowser meets Fawful, he sends Midbus to battle him. During the battle, Fawful unintentionally teaches Bowser how to use his action commands on Midbus. Due to the effects of the Vacuum Mushroom, Bowser ended up getting weakened, and Midbus and Fawful abandon him, but not before telling him that they plan to take over his castle. Later in the game, Fawful puts him in charge of Bowser's Castle, his now secondary base, along with Bowser's now brainwashed minions. When Bowser approaches the castle, Midbus makes it animate to attack him. In a scene of delicious irony, he lands the castle on top of Bowser. Bowser then becomes giant thanks to Mario and Luigi. Midbus fights Giant Bowser within his own castle. After being defeated, he retreats with the castle into a new area. He later drops an enormous Iron Ball on Bowser, but Bowser was able to toss it back, preventing the castle from moving any further. When Bowser reaches the castle, he realizes it's been completely changed by Fawful. Bowser finds out that he made a piece of Bowser's Castle into Fawful's own place, Fawful's Theater. Fawful is seen hosting some kind of show or act. When Bowser is about to fight Fawful, he sends Midbus to battle him again in a cage match. In this battle, Midbus attacks in various ways. He can attack by trying to body slam Bowser or tackling into him. He can also punch and do other various attacks. When he attacks Bowser perfectly, food and coins will be thrown to him. Midbus can then eat the food to recover HP, which Bowser can inhale. Bowser can do the same thing by doing a good move on Midbus, though he will only gain coins. After Bowser finally defeats Midbus, he is rewarded with a banquet feast. He gets overstuffed though and gets stuck in the floor. Later in the game, Fawful and Midbus see Bowser stuck. Midbus brings out a treadmill, which Bowser falls onto and uses to make himself normal-sized again. In Princess Peach's Castle, Midbus makes a trash monster attack the Mario Bros. so they can't pass to rescue who is knocked out. After the defeat, he goes into another area of Princess Peach's Castle. Later in Peach's Castle, Bowser meets Midbus again. Fawful powers the pig up, and he becomes Blizzard Midbus. During the battle, Blizzard Midbus can use many ice-related attacks. In one of his attacks, he can jump onto a gigantic snowball and try to roll over Bowser with it. There is a Bob-omb sticking out of it which Bowser must punch to make the snowball explode. After Blizzard Midbus's HP is halved, he sometimes hides the Bob-omb so the player will have to remember where it is. Blizzard Midbus can also send Snawfuls out of his crown to attack Bowser. They can throw little snowballs at Midbus to make him recover HP. Bowser can inhale them, though, and allow Mario and Luigi to battle the small foes. Blizzard Midbus also attacks by using snowballs. If he looks at the snowball, he won't throw it at Bowser, but if he looks at Bowser before throwing it, it will go towards him. Then, Blizzard Midbus will attempt to punch him. It can be countered, as usual. Once again, he attacks by body slamming Bowser. Bowser's Fire Breath can cause a lot of damage to Blizzard Midbus. After Blizzard Midbus is defeated, he gets frozen in a gigantic block of ice, leaving only Fawful to contend with. He then begins pumping out an infinite stream of frosty gas from his snout. Bowser needs to use the gas to help the Mario Brothers progress inside his body. It's unknown what happened to Midbus after the events of the game. If followed logically, he may have unfrozen by then, or arrested when the Toads who were rebuilding Princess Peach's Castle. Attacks In the very first fight that Bowser and Midbus have, Midbus has only one attack for most of the battle. Midbus will curl himself in a ball and roll toward Bowser, Bowser must counter the attack by punching Midbus back when he is close enough. In the second battle against Midbus, he will have a lot more attacks such as: ground pounding which can be countered by the shell defense. Midbus can also puff him self up with a gigantic breath and get his fist ready to give Bowser a big whack. This can only be defended by punching Midbus a number of times in the stomach. Midbus can even swing a chain at Bowser, Bowser must use the Shell defense when Midbus is close enough, then Midbus will throw the Chain Ball at Bowser. Then Bowser must punch the Chain Ball out of the screen. In the very last battle against Midbus, Fawful uses a ray gun to transform Midbus into Blizzard Midbus. Blizzard Midbus will create a giant Snowball for him to stand on and crush Bowser. The Snowball has only one weakness which is the Bob-omb inside of it, Bowser must punch the Bob-omb to make it explode under Midbus's feet. Blizzard Midbus can also jump up and throw a barrage of snow balls at Bowser. Bowser must use the shell defense to cover himself from the falling snow balls. If Bowser avoids all of them, Blizzard Midbus will come down and attack Bowser with a Sliding Punch.Bowser must counter the attack with a quick punch of his own. Blizzard Midbus can also unleash snow minions called Snawfuls from his crown.The Snawfuls can boost Midbus's defense or attack Bowser by freezing him. Bowser must inhale them on his next turn for Mario and Luigi to fight. Mario and Luigi must defeat five or more Snawfuls in order for him to cough up some of the vapor from the Snawfuls the Bros. defeated. The vapor will harden into an ice cube, preventing Blizzard Midbus from creating any more Snawfuls. Personality Midbus has a fairly short temper and he likes to act tough. Midbus speaks in broken sentences that make little sense. "He claims sense is for the weak" and gives unnecessary long names for weapons he uses such as his Giant Iron Ball (Super Ultra Wonder Ultimate Ruthless Great Iron Ball) or the Junker (Super Ultra Great Mega Trashy Monster Junker Bot) Stats Battle 1 HP = 79 (95) POW = 30 (58) DEF = 34 (60) Speed = 14 (29) Battle 2 HP = 950 (1425) POW = 110 (275) DEF = 76 (114) Speed = 21 (32) (stats in brackets are those when the challenge medal is equipped.) Trivia *The symbol on Midbus's arm bears and strong resemblance to the pigmask symbol in the video game mother 3. *Midbus bears a strong resemblence to the Hog’s Breath Restraunt Mascot minus the sunglasses. Category:Bosses Category:Characters